The Beauty and the Blind Beast
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is a story about jack and ianto sort of a beauty and the beast story but different. kinda gonna be open ended but will try to put some of the old beauty and beast fairy tale in. not the disney one . here is Ch7, finally...  hope  you  like...  any  suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

Tweny one year old Jack Harkness woke up in a cold sweat. Startled he looked around the darken room. He was in bed in his childhood room of his family's home. One name came spilling out of his lips "Ianto." His breathing eased as he calmed himself down. "Relax Jack ,It was just a dream. Just a dream. or had it please let it have been a dream.'

Jack had dreamt that Ianto Jones ( the young blind man for whose home, Jack had been staying as a companion and driver for the young Welshman.) was laying on the grounds of the Jones estate, dying calling out for Jack.

During the short time he had been at the estate, he and the young men had become friends and evenually something more. Jack had left the castle to deal with a family matter, but had promised Ianto he would return. That had been several months ago. He hadn't returned and had nearly forgot his promise. Untill this moment. His mind went back to the day it had all began.

this next bit is in Jack's pov in a flash back

"Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" I tapped on my father's den door, and entered the room . My father looked up at me and smiled "Jack my boy, Come in Come in," I smiled as I sat down in the chair he pointed to. He leaned back in his chair behind the desk "So M'boy what can your old dad do for you." I took a breath ."Well as you know I am done school.I know we usually go to the sea shore but , would it be ok if I forgo going this year ?I'd like to look into getting a job. If thats ok with you. "

I watched as a huge smile light up his face. "Jack my boy are you saying you actually want to get out in the workforce?" I nodded ( we were fairly well off but I wasn't afraid of hard work. I just wanted make my own way. Not just have to rely on my family money. Don't get me wrong, the money was nice to have, but I liked the feeling of making my own way.) He looked at me puzzled "But you love going to the shore.

"Yeah dad I know, But I want to do this, I don't want have to keep coming to you for money. Does that make sense?" He clapped his hands 'My boy that makes perfect sense." I looked at him in surprise. "then you don't mind?" He stood up and came over to where I sat and looked down at me as he smiled approvingly. "Mind? Why would I mind? In fact my dear boy, I am quite proud of you." I get up and we shake hands as he smiled at me " I wish your sisters were more like you" We looked at each other then broke out laughing

"Yeah right. Come on dad We both know Susie would never get a job ,she's too lazy. And we both know Gwen is too feather headed to bother . I just want to try and make my way in the world and see where I get. Does that make sense?" Again he smiled warmly at me as he spoke encouragingly "Perfect sense my boy perfect sense. I will support you in any way I can." I smiled "Thanks dad." I turned and leave the den in search the job section of the local paper.

I find the paper on our kitchen table , I started leafing through it. A story caught my attention . "Local youth donates money to local Hospital. " What caught my eye was the picture of the Young man. "OOOh now that's gorgeous. Whats your name Sunshine." I glanced at the name under the picture 'Ianto Jones." I gazed at the picture for a second as I spoke the name out loud "Ianto Jones. I think I might have to think of a way to meet you Jones Ianto Jones." I then turned to the help wanted ads. None popped out at me. One had made me chuckle though "Stripper wanted for the Pink Alien. The club was one that i went to often. Where one could go watch both men and women pole dance.

I looked down at my own body,"mmmm Maybe."I smiled to my self as I picked up a pen and circled the ad as a lark ( just in case nothing else turned up)

Then another ad caught my eye. Wanted: A Live in Companion. It gave a number but it was the name of the contact that caught my eye. " Contact Ianto Jones."

I smiled widely "Bingo. And I think we have a winner." I pick up my cell phone and dialed the number. "Um yes hello, I'm calling about the ad in the paper. My name is Jackson Harkness. Really? Great. Umm Tomorrow? 10am? Yes that would be fine. See you then." I hung up and went to tell my father about my job interview.

ok this beauty and the beast type bunny came in to my head and wouldn't leave. its sort of au janto beauty and beast. and i decided not to make Jack the beast ( cause its been done) but i didn't want to make our ianto too hideous either so i went for the blindness. oh and Dad is the tenth doctor.

there will be more. hope you like. ( beauty and the beast is one of my fave fairy tales)

oh and as for finishing this years xmas house hippoe story it will get done i plan on finishing that before jan 30th ( yeah i know weird but thats the deadline i have given my self.)


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled widely "Bingo. And I think we have a winner." I pick up my cell phone and dialed the number. "Um yes hello, I'm calling about the ad in the paper. My name is Jackson Harkness. Really? Great. Umm Tomorrow? 10am? Yes that would be fine. See you then." I hung up and go tell my father about my job interview.

End of flash back (for now)

this next bit is in the third party ( present day)

Jack got up and got dressed quickly but quietly as not to desturb his sisters or his father. He got out his phone and dialed a number."Come on, Yani, Come on . pick up pick up. " There was no answer. His mind went back to the dream, a feeling of dread went through his body. He had the awful feeling that indeed Ianto was dying. Jack knew he had to get to the castle,back to Ianto. He knew he had to keep his promise.

this next part is a flash back in Jack's pov. ( the day of Jack's interview)

The next day at 10am I stood on the front porch of Jone's family estate. I rang the door bell and waited. The door was opened by a petite oriental woman. I smiled as I extended my hand, "Hi I'm Jack Harkness. and you are?" The young woman returned my smile "Hello I'm Toshiko Sato , You must be Ianto's 10 oclock appointment. This way please." She let me in as I followed behind her. I whistled as she lead me in the main lobby of the house. "Wow. This place is huge." Toshiko smiled as she spoke

" I'll go tell Ianto you're here." Then she left. I glanced around the room , the decore and the furnishings was simple but elegant. There were several photos on the wall, mostly of the young master of the each picture, the young man had a soft shy smile. I glanced over the pictures , a soft male Welsh voice spoke behind me. "Mr. Harkness I presume?"

I turned to face the speaker,prepared to shine him one of my dazzling smile,but then I stopped short as my breath caught, taking in the sight of the man who now stood in front of me . The young man before me , was clad in a red polo shirt, tight jeans and black high top was tall and slender. He also wore a pair of small round john lennon type sun glasses.

I extended my hand to him . "Hi I'm Jack Harkness, and you are?" He smiled shyly , but didn't take the hand. "I'm Ianto Jones. Heal." I looked at him strangly "Excuse me? That's I think sexual harrassment there buster. I don't work for you yet . Even then, Mr Jones, I don't heal. Unless its in the bedroom which could be fun and ..."

Suddenly Ianto broke out in a rich wonderful laugh as a bright smile lit up his face." I'm sorry , I didn't mean you Mr Harkness . I was talking to Myfawny." I looked around the room and back at Ianto "Myfawny?" Ianto nodded as I heard a slight growl.

That was when I noticed the dog standing beside her master. She was a golden lab ( she almost had a queenly manner about her) Right now she was looking at me as if to say "You're not too bright are you. You hurt him in any way,I will hurt you. Have I made my self clear?" I watched as Ianto gently patted her head as he spoke " Myfawny is my seeing eye dog."

ok weird spot i know but i wanted to get a chap put up.

so what do you think? there will be more.

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

That was when I noticed the dog standing beside her master. Myfawny was a golden lab ( she almost had a queenly manner about her) Right now she was looking at me as if to say "You're not too bright are you. You hurt him in any way,I will hurt you. Have I made my self clear?" I watched as Ianto gently patted her head as he spoke " Myfawny is my seeing eye dog."

Again I glanced down at Myfawn and again she looked at me as if to say you are the dumbest thing on this planet. Again I heard a slight growl, Ianto gently scolded her " Now Fawny thats not polite. Mr Harkness is our guest." Ianto smile "You mustn't mind Myfawny , She tends to be very protective of me." I looked at the dog again and extended my hand so she could sniff she did I spoke softly"Hello gorgeous. So do I pass inspection?"

Myfawny looked at me for a minute as she finished sizing me up. Ianto smiled as he patted her head "Well Fawny? Does Mr Harkness pass?" The dog looked at him and gave a soft bark as she gently nudged his leg with her paw.I saw him smile as he straighted up facing me and smiled gently.

" I am sorry about this Mr Harkness, But Myfawny does tend to be bossy boots and puts on airs around strangers. But you will find her bark is worse then her bite. By the way you passed " I looked down at the dog and she allowed me to pat her head. Ianto spoke then " If you will follow me, Mr Harkness in to the study , we can go over your new duties..."

I interupted him as we entered the study "You mean I have the job? Just like that?" Ianto sat down in a armchair as he spoke "It's yours, if you want it Mr Harkness." I sat down in the chair in front of him. " First, Please call me Jack... My father is Mr Harkness."

ok this is a weird spot but this is a filler chap.

not sure about it but... here it is any way. it gave me grief.. but i got it done. again its a filler chapter.

hope you like it... Vvonne this is for you,

there will be more chaps

any suggestions? or requests?


	4. Chapter 4

I interupted him as we entered the study "You mean I have the job? Just like that?" Ianto sat down in a armchair as he spoke "It's yours, if you want it Mr Harkness." I sat down in the chair in front of him.

" First, Please call me Jack... My father is Mr Harkness." Ianto smiled at this. "Of course Jack then." He reached over to the small table that stood beside his chair. Ianto picked up a cigerette. " Would you care for a cigerette Jack." I smiled "No thank you. I don't smoke." He nodded his head "Do you mind if I do?" I shrugged "Sure go ahead , Its your house."

Ianto smiled as he felt around the table " Damn, where did that lighter go." I looked on the table and saw the gold plated lighter that was just out of Ianto's reach. "Please, allow me. " I reached over and picked up the lighter. As he held out his hand which held the cigerette, his fingers grazed my hand. I saw a small smile cross his lips as our hands touched. I will admit the touch of the hand sent a small thrill through my body.

Ianto, then sat back and took a puff of his cigerette. After Tosh had brought us some tea, the two of us sat for a while going over my new duties, which included running errands for Ianto and keeping him company. I also found out that like myself, Ianto was gay,and single. Ianto spoke "So when can you start, Jack?"

I looked at him "I can start now if you'd like. Is there any where you have to go? " Ianto smiled "Well , Fawny and I haven't been for our daily walk. Would you care to join us? " I looked at the dog and addressed her. "Would that suit M'lady?" Ianto laughed as Myfawny cocked her head and gave me another look that said

" You do know that I don't understand stupid human right?." She gave one bark which I took for a yes. Ianto comfirmed " Jack , you will find one bark means yes and two means no and no bark means Whatever.. Isn't that right Fawny?" She huffed and headed for the door.

I had the feeling that this dog was going to be a tough nut to crack . That the Harkness charm may not work on her. It was like she was letting me know she was the queen bee and I was a lowly worker in this, her kingdom.

I got up from my chair. Ianto rose from his too. I held the door of the study for he and our cainine companion. "May I get your Jacket for you , Sir?" Ianto smiled as I helped him on with the jacket that hung on a coat rack beside the front door. I adjusted the collar , as I did , he shrugged me off as he frowned slightly.

" Jack, I am blind, not a invalid. You don't need to fuss over me, I can do things like putting on my own jacket for my self. Clucking over me is not part of your job. I need a companion, not a mother hen"

I opened the door as I spoke.

"Sorry. And for the record, I wasn't fussing or clucking . Just trying to help my new handsome Boss man. " I then looked down at Myfawny and bowed deeply as I motioned towards the doorway "After you M'lady."

I heard Ianto chuckle as again Myfawny gave me her "Whatever." look. Ianto spoke to her as he patted her head. " Come on Fawny, time for a walk. Lets give Mr Hark... I mean Jack the grand tour shall we?"

I held the door as the large dog lead her young master out. As Ianto passed me, he spoke as he smiled shly " Thank you Jack." I responded " Cluck, cluck , cluck, You're welcome sir." He laughed as I followed him and Myfawny as the three of us, made our way outside.

I finally got this chap done..

this is for vyonne Aka Deemama66 ( who has been This story's sounding board) love ya lots hun...

so what do you all think? any requests or suggestions. there will be more chaps. i do know where I want this to go its matter of getting there.


	5. Chapter 5

I held the door as the large dog lead her young master out. As Ianto passed me, he spoke as he smiled shly " Thank you Jack." I responded " Cluck, cluck , cluck, You're welcome sir." He laughed as I followed him and Myfawny as the three of us, made our way outside.

Once we got out side, we walked a little ways. Then Ianto stopped and unclasped Myfawny's leash from her collar as he patted her head . He spoke softly "Stay close Girl Ok?" I watched as Myfawny ran barking across the grounds after some birds she had spotted. Ianto spoke " Birds?" I laughed as I replied "Yep." But then I looked at him "Wait, how did you know..." Again came the shy smile ""Jack, I'm blind, not deaf . Like I told you, I can tell by her bark. That's her ' I am off duty and I am outta here. Birds beware." 'bark. Now Jack, shall we continue your tour?"

As we walked along the grounds, We chat about this and that. "So Jack, why did you decide to apply for the job as my companion.?" I had shrugged. " I don't know. There weren't any other good jobs available," Ianto smiled wickedly "You mean you weren't interested in the Stripper's job at the Pink Alien? " I chuckled at this. " No.. I can't dance,nor do I have good enoug.." I stopped walking and looked at him in surprise. Ianto walked a few steps and must have realised he was walking by him self."Jack?."

Ianto stopped and turned his face slightly in the direction we just came from, as if he were trying to figure out where I was. "Jack?" I smiled as I strode up to where he stood. "Sorry, you threw me for a loop there. You know about the Pink Alien?" Ianto laughed as he felt for my arm and took hold of it.

"Jack, Again, I'm blind, I'm not dead. I do go out. Did you think just because I have a disablity and live in a mansion on the outskirts of town, that I was a recluse? . As you can see ,Thats hardly the case. I do go out on occasion . I often go to the Pink Alien. I've heard talk, that they were looking for a male dancer. I know what you're thinking . What is a blind man doing at a club that features nude dancers right? I don't go for the Strip shows. But the food is good, and so is the coffee. I also know some of the waite staff and a couple of the Bouncers as , the Alien has a great Jazz night every Tuesday . Tosh and I often go for sort of a friends night out. Do you ever go?"

I answered "Yeah, a group of buddies from school and I often go on Friday nights. They go to oogle the dancers ( both male and female)" Ianto smiled "And you don't?" I looked at him and shrugged" Don't get me wrong, some of the male dancers are cute. But on the whole, watching people strip and then sticking their sweaty junk in my face, does nothing for me. I go more for the musical acts that preform there. "

Ianto nodded "Thats why I go on Tuesdays. Its not as crowded. Plus there are some good acts that preform there. I have gone there on karaokie night which is the last saturday of the month. Its fun to sit back and listen to people make fools of themselves. But some times you get people that are really talented . In fact last month , there was a young man who I thought was quite talented. He had preformed one of my favorite songs 'Memory' from Cats."

I saw his face become soft and distance as he spoke"Then he did a beautiful verson of Abba's ' THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL' The young man's voice sounded so gorgeous.I knew I had to meet him" I blushed deeply, knowing full well who he meant. It was me, I often took part in karaoke night.I tried to think back to that night , trying to remember seeing Ianto. I couldn't place him there. Ianto's voice broke through my thoughts. "You're blushing aren't you." I laughed at this. "I am not gonna even ask you how you knew it was me."

Ianto laughed " Actually that night, I asked one of the waiters to find out who you were." I looked at him in surprise "Why Ianto Jones, You knew who I was before I applied for this job didn't you?" Ianto nodded sheepishly "Yeah I did know, but only by name.I didn't expect that you would apply for the job . I was surprised when Tosh told me yesterday,that you had called for a interview."

I teased him as I gently squeezed his arm as we continued walking. "Why I do declare,Mr Jones, is that why you done dressed so darn hot in those tight red polo shirt and those tight jeans? For lit'le ol' me?" I said in a teasing southern drawl. Laughing Ianto swatted my arm, as he spoke, blushing even deeper. "Leave it." He scolded mockingly. He smiled as he spoke.

"Any one ever tell you that you are a shameless flirt Jack Harkness?" I spoke teasingly "At least once a day. Since I was a wee lad. It drives my older sister Susie nuts" He laughed at this "I'll bet. You'll have to tell me more about your family and your childhood. "I nodded "Sure , if you promise to do the same." He smiled shyly "Of course. Perhaps over dinner tonight." I shrugged "Sure."

Suddenly Myfawny came bounding up to us barking . Thus, anouncing her arrival.I watched as she sat down at Ianto's side while he re fastened the leash to her bent down and gently stroked her fur,as he cooed in her ear "Good girl, love you." He then patted the top of her head. I looked at the dog who gave me a look that said "You're still here?"

Ok finally I got this chap done. not sure about it

Yvonne? any one? any suggestions? Vyonne , did it flow? ( the next chap will still be in Jack's point of view)


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly Myfawny came bounding up to us barking . Thus, anouncing her arrival.I watched as she sat down at Ianto's side while he re fastened the leash to her bent down and gently stroked her fur,as he cooed in her ear "Good girl, love you." He then patted the top of her head. I looked at the dog who gave me a look that said "You're still here?" Again she looked at me in her queen like manner as we walked along.

We made our way back to the house. We were greeted by Tosh who was dressed in a sexy yet simple black dress that brought out her curves in a way that would send any straight man wild with desire. She also had a face that a straight man might die for. She blushed as I whistled "Wow." Ianto smiled at my reaction as he sniffed the air . "Going out, are we Tosh? And judging by the scent of the perfume I am guessing ..." He sniffed around her again. "Ahhh Florial romance number seven... And I am betting you are wearing your hair up off your face, Am I right, Mister Harkness? OOPs I mean Jack? "

I looked over at Tosh who blushed as I flashed her my Harkness thousand watt smile, as I spoke "Yep." Ianto grinned as he continued ( a smile that I found charming and lips that looked totaly kissable)" And that means Thomas Reginal Brockless ." I watched as Tosh blushed scarlet as I couldn't help but wonder how Ianto knew by the smell of Tosh's perfume who she was going out with.

Tosh swatted him playfully . "Oh you think you're so smart don't you.." Ianto grinned." Not my fault, that you're wearing the perfume that you only when you go out with Thomas." Again she rolled her eyes"Yes Yani, I'm going out with Tommy tonight." She glanced over at me then back at him." Will you be ok by yourself?" Ianto nodded as he spoke "Yes, We are going to have some dinner and get to know each other better.. " He turned his head towards me and offered me his arm. "Right,Jack? "

Ok i know i know weird spot... but i wanted to put up a b and bb chap so here it is

and i know its short but i hope you like it.. and yes VYONNE... what we talked about is going to be put in... just wanted to put a chap up

hope this ok...


	7. Chapter 7

Tosh swatted Ianto playfully on the shoulder . "Oh you think you're so smart don't you.." Ianto grinned at her as he sniffed the air." Not my fault, that you're wearing the perfume that you only when you go out with Thomas." Again she rolled her eyes"Yes Yani, I'm going out with Tommy tonight." She glanced over at me then back at him." Will you be ok by yourself?" She asked him in a stage whisper.

Ianto nodded as he spoke "Yes "Mum" I will be fine., We are going to have some dinner and get to know each other better.. " He turned his head towards me and offered me his arm. "Right,Jack? " I winked at Tosh as I put my hand on Ianto's arm. "You're the boss.." Tosh laughed as Ianto made a face " Tosh I think we better watch this one. Think I might marry him. I'd hate to have to pay a smart ass." Tosh and I laughed at this and I was about to speak when a small delux red sports car came pulling up to the curb. "Wow." I breathed "Nice car."

Then the driver got out, and my mouth gaped open. This young man was cute. He was dressed smartly in a pair of form fitting slacks and a white shirt and a dress suit jacket. He looked like a flim star of old. I let out a low whistle " Wow. Nice Car , cute Driver. " Ianto must have heard me , cause I heard him stage whisper "Hands off there Mister. Tosh got there first." I laughed at this as I spoke teasingly back. "Yes Sir. What ever you say sir. Hutttt." Ianto chuckled at this "Leave it."

Ianto then spoke to Tosh " So Tosh, what are you two kids gonna do tonight.?" Tosh spoke as Tommy opened the car door for her. " Dinner,Pizza, perhaps a film..." Ianto nodded as he spoke "Ah nice , Very Nice. Just make sure you have her home at a decent hour mister Brockless. So she can get tucked in to bed .Right Myfawny?" The dog barked her agreement as Ianto patted her on the head. From her seat in the car, Tosh smiled as she teased " What's the pay like Ianto?"

Ianto grinned ."Oooo little missy , you're gonna get in trouble one day, and Tommy , I bet if you play your cards you just might be the lucky fella ." On hearing this I broke out laughing. "You two sound like a pair of siblings."

ok very wierd spot here... not sure about this chap but here it is...

hope you like it.


End file.
